Maldita Tecnología
by Lollipop of Colors
Summary: Aún cuando los Cullen son una antigua familia, no se han acostumbran a los nuevos artefactos de hoy en día y como todos, tienen problemas con la tecnología. Gritan, se desesperan, golpean etc. ¿Quieres saber como reaccionan ante esto? ¡Entra!


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Waaaa, hae demasiado tiempo que no estaba por estos rumbos. Prometo regresar más seguido, pero me castigaron u.u'. Como dijo una amiga: tenía que ser Deniz =P... pero me gusta ser Deniz (H).**

**Jaja, pues ahora les traigo una historia que llego a mi mente hace unos cuantos meses, por la situación que vivió Sam [u.u', así o más mensa]...y pues me inspire, pero se fue la inspiración, y regreso hace como una semana =P. **

**Quiero agradecerle demasiado a las personas que me ayudaron *.*...Yozz, mi mejor amiga en este mundo, [por su culpa me castigaron ¬¬], y Sam, inche mocosa, ya casi no platicamos...[esque ya no la aguanto], jaja no es cierto, la quiero un buen, y a Namiz, que me apoyo en todo el proceso del ficc...**

**Y ahora sin más, los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

Estaba de compras al lado de Jasper, habíamos saqueado la mayoría de las tiendas, y cuando digo "mayoría" es porque no entre a la tienda de Electronicos y mucho menos a las de Anime pero este día iba decidida a entrar a una de ellas.

Me dirigí a la tienda para Otakus que se encontraba a un lado del cine dentro del mall, entre sonriente pero lo único que encontre fue varios chicos vestidos chistoso y creyendo hablar japones, posters de chicas con ojos saltones y grandes bustos, y chicos con armas de todo tipo. Jasper estaba fascinado.

Ok, siguiente tienda

Salí inmediatamente y entre al primer Radio Shack que encontre, que por cierto estaba situado al lado de una Jimmy Choo que tenía rebajas, respire hondo tratando de ignorar a los zapatos que hasta ojitos me hacían. Aparatos que ya tenía en casa, estaban ahí, walkie-talkie's que siempre usaban Emmett y Jazz, los telefónos locos de Carlisle, figuras que Esme coleccionaba y demás.

Hasta que lo vi... era negro, con una forma bastante normal pero elegante, con un llamativo botoncito rojo, me sentía Dee-dee de "El laboratorio de Dexter" muriendo por apretar ese botón... ¡hasta llave para bloquear el teclado venía incluida!

No pude más y saque la tarjeta de crédito... ¡tenía que comprar ese telefono!

Me dieron una caja toda fea que opacaba al aparato ¿donde estaba las bolsas llamativas tipo Dior?

Según el chico que estaba más embobado viendo a Jasper que a mí, dentro de la caja venía el instructivo... ¿Instructivo? ¡Leo el futuro! ¡Salve el trasero de Bella el año que Edward la conoció! Creo que no necesito instructivo

Jasper veía la nueva generación de walkie-talkie seguramente pensando en comparlo para usarlo con Emmett... aunque pueden escucharse a varios metros de distancia quiere comprar unos walkie-talkie. Iba sonriente, había logrado mi cometido, entre a una de las tiendas a las que no había tenido las ganas de entrar nunca, no podía esperar para instalarlo y usarlo.

Nos subimos al Porsche despues de cumplir el capricho de Jasper sobre el Walkie-Talkie nuevo, alegando que él tenía derecho de comprar algo, despues de estar cargándome las bolsas de las compras todo el día.

Llegamos a la casa, y tan ansiosa como estaba deje a Jasper bajando las compras del auto...yo tenía que probar mi nueva adquisición. Cerré la puerta fuertemente, le puse el seguro sin esperar que diera resultado, pues una puerta con llave no podría detener a algún vampiro que se cruzara por aquí.

Comencé a armar el teléfono dejando el instructivo a un lado.

"_Este cable por aquí, este por acá ¿dónde irá esto?, no importa__" –_y lance un pequeño cablecito de color amarillo por detrás mío_." Listo, ya quedo."_

-Jasper, ¿podrías venir un momento? –mi esposo estuvo casi junto a mí en un segundo. Intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

-Eh, Alice, creo que deberías abrir la puerta si no quieres que la derrumbe- dijo en tono juguetón.

–Ups, lo siento amor, ya voy. – Me levante rápidamente y abrí el seguro, pero mantuve la puerta cerrada. – Contraseña señor.

Escuche a Jasper reír del otro lado, susurrando algo como "¿tengo que vivir esto siempre?"

-No señor, lo siento, esa no es la contraseña, no puede pasar.- Me reí y abrí la puerta cuando Jasper se estaba dando media vuelta en señal de juego, no pude resistirme y me le trepe en la espalda. - ¿A dónde crees que vas, amor?

-A buscar la contraseña para poder estar con usted, amable señorita – le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla, me baje de él y corrí hacia la puerta. -5, 4, 3...- Jasper ya estaba dentro de la habitación y yo encima de él.

-¿Quieres hacerme el honor de usar el teléfono por primera vez?

-¿Ya lo armaste, Alice?- eso me indigno, ¿cómo que si ya lo arme?, como si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso.

-Claro que sí, no soy tonta ¿sabes?- dije en tono de ofendida.

-Oh, lo siento Ali, no quise decir eso.- Me respondió, abrazándome.

-No te preocupes, ahora sí, ¿quieres ver cómo funciona? – continúe con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, pequeña.

Me separe unos segundos de él para tomar el teléfono, marcar un número de celular conocido.

-Esto te va a encantar- le dije en un susurro, mientras esperaba que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos...Qué raro, Edward siempre contestaba a la primera.

-¿Quién es? –respondió una apresurada voz de Bella. Jasper y yo nos habíamos quedado callados, nunca me espere que ella contestara.

-Disculpe –dijo Jazz con una voz un poco gangosa, irreconocible –estoy hablando al teléfono de Edward Cullen.

Bella vaciló unos momentos, pero decidió contestar sinceramente.

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Emm, disculpe la molestia pero llamo de el videoclub "Paraíso" mi nombre es Ian Simons y busco al señor Edward Cullen recordándole que debe devolver los videos que se llevo hace una semana y media, su plazo de préstamo termina hoy a las 11:00 pm.

Silencio, demasiado silencio, ¿sospecharía Bella de la broma?, no...ella es demasiado fácil de engañar.

-¿A qué videos se refiere?

-Mmm, ya sabe, "ese" tipo de videos, de la sección X, según mis registros son 5, y ¡ah!, son los más solicitados del lugar.- Respondió Jasper con fingida voz avergonzada.

-Oh, esté, yo...yo me encargare de decirle, no se preocupe, él se los llevara esta noche, antes del término del plazo.- Dijo con voz muy molesta. A Edward se le armaría buena la bronca, pensé con voz cantarina.

Entonces mi vista se nublo, y una visión vino a mi mente.

_Bella colgaba el teléfono notablemente molesta, mirando a un Edward que acababa de llegar por la ventana...ella le dirigía una mirada asesina._

_Él con una delicada y tierna voz pregunto._

_-¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Ocurre algo? _

_Todo ocurrió en instantes, la máscara pacífica de Bella, se convirtió en la de una clásica cara de una mujer muy enojada._

_Mi hermano comenzó a retroceder lentamente y le volvió a preguntar._

_-¿Todo está bien?_

_Bella sin escucharlo estallo sin más._

_-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CON ESE TIPO DE VIDEOS?!..._

_Al conjunto de emociones que Edward tenía en la cara se le sumo la confusión._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- entonces su cara se ilumino- ¿llamaron del videoclub?_

_-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO CON TANTA NATURALIDAD?!_

_-¿Qué?, lo admito, rente esa película, y lo grito a los cuatro vientos: ¡me encanto!, soy capaz de volver a rentarla._

_Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, totalmente sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que Edward decía todo eso, respiro profundo dos veces y comenzó._

_-Ok, acepto que te guste ese tipo de películas, tienes más de 100 años, pero... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- estaba al borde de la histeria, las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, y su voz perdía fuerza._

_-Soy un hombre, vampiro, pero hombre, necesito ese tipo de películas, debes entender que nos da pena admitirlo._

_Bella se quedo callada unos segundos y por fin se decidió a hablar..._

-¡NO!... ¡quiero ver más!, ¿Qué pasa cabecita?, quiero saber cómo termina esto.

Jasper me sostuvo por los hombros antes de que yo comenzara a darme de golpes en la cabeza queriendo volver a la visión.

-Alice, detente. Romperás todos los muebles de la habitación con tu cabecita. Ahora dime, ¿qué viste?

Recordé todo y mis carcajadas inundaron la habitación, comencé a reírme como loca. En dos minutos había terminado de explicarle todo lo sucedido en la casa de Bella, y ahora éramos dos los que se reían como desquiciados.

_-_Amor, ¿le hacemos una broma a Emmett?- los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron y el solo pudo asentir imaginando como aumentaría la diversión del día.

-Ok, pásame el teléfono para marcar el número.

Rápidamente sonaba al otro lado de la línea el clásico timbre, mientras Jasper y yo esperábamos para comenzar nuestra broma.

-¿Hola?- demonios, ¿Por qué ahora todos contestaban un teléfono que no era suyo?

Tape el auricular para decirle a Jasper en voz muy baja:

-Es Rosalie ¿qué hago?

Abrió los ojos, y cuando yo estaba a punto de colgar me quito el teléfono de las manos.

-Si disculpe, hablamos de la conocida sex-shop por internet, _Monique fantasy's_. ¿Se encuentra el señor Emmett Cullen por ahí?

-No, ¿para qué lo buscan?- respondió secamente.

-Lo siento señora, eso es información confidencial, necesito hablar con Emmett Cullen, y solo a él le puedo revelar esa información.

No sé si fue por el hecho de que Jasper le llamara "señora", o simplemente por no conseguir que le dijeran lo que quería, pero su voz sonó muy manipuladora cuando habló de nuevo.

-Oh, bueno, mire yo soy la esposa del señor, cualquier cosa que me tenga que decir, puede decírmela a mí y yo me encargare de informarle a él, lo más rápido posible.

Un breve silencio y Jasper decidió que sería mejor inventarse cualquier cosa y que se la creyera, para más diversión.

-Ok, quisiera informarle que aquí, en _Monique Fantasy's_, su esposo tiene una deuda de más de $2000 dólares por diversos productos que ha adquirido últimamente...

Con los labios formó la frase, "pon el altavoz". Yo obediente apreté el botoncito rojo que decía en ingles "speaker", mientras Jasper continuaba convenciendo a Rosalie sobre la deuda y los extraños artefactos que Emmett había adquirido.

Espere a que la voz de Rosalie resonara en toda la habitación, pero no ocurrió nada. Volví a apretar ese botón, pero de nuevo, nada pasó.

¡Ah no, eso sí que no!, no iba a dejar que un teléfono me ganara. Le hice varias señas a Jazz, pero al parecer, él no me entendía. Señale el altavoz, y luego con el dedo decía no, tratando de que ningún sonido saliera de mis labios para que Rose no me escuchara y se arruinara la broma. Seguía sin entenderme. Comencé a darme de topes contra el suelo, mientras escuchaba a Jasper seguir con su perorata.

No me iba a rendir. Volví a apretar el botón...una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, y tenía el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores. Me desespere rápidamente, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a golpear el teléfono, Jasper dejo de hablar, esperando la reacción de Rosalie.

Me quede callada, pero ni aún con mi oído vampírico, logre escuchar claramente lo que gritaba mi hermana. ¡No! yo quería oír...y patee el teléfono con una fuerza casi mínima, pero sirvió para mandarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Todo sucedió muy rápido, el aparato apenas terminaba su recorrido, pero Jasper perdió el auricular por lo que grito "Alice", los dos nos quedamos callados unos segundos y esperamos nuestro fin. Rosalie nos había descubierto.

Otra visión.

_Bella le había exigido a Edward venir a la casa para recoger las "películas", así que ahora se encontraban bastante cerca, con el Volvo recorriendo un sendero muy conocido._

_Llegaban a la casa, y los gritos de Rosalie apenas comenzaban, así que Edward se daba cuenta de todo._

-Oh, oh...Jasper, estamos en problemas.

Le conté rápidamente lo que iba a suceder, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Los dos vampiros más gruñones de la casa en nuestra contra...esto no sería nada bueno.

-¡MARY ALICE CULLEN Y JASPER HALE!...vengan en este instante a la sala.

Todo comenzaba, Rosalie enfurecida, en menos de 15 segundos Edward comprendiéndolo todo...teníamos que escapar.

-Alice, ¿por qué demonios pateaste el teléfono?- me pregunto un Jasper muy desesperado.

-Simple, porque el altavoz no quería funcionar.- Le dirigí una sonrisa encantadora, y lo tome de la mano, para salir por la ventana. Tal vez cuando regresáramos todo se habría calmado. En un año o dos.

* * *

**_Waaa...manden comentarios, muchos reviews_...y diganme como quedo, se acepta cualquier cosa [de preferencia a Jackson Rathbone, para Sam, a Jared Leto para Yozz y a Peter Facinelli para mi =P] . Esta fue la primera colaboración oficial de Yozz en un ficc. Animenla.**

**P.D.= ¿Recuerdan la pelicula que Edward había rentado?...sshh, pero era la de Nemo *.* [Le encanto]. xD**

**Denle click a ese botoncito gris con letras verdes =D.**


End file.
